Ce que je suis
by Anaesh
Summary: Gohan devient le garde du corps personnel de Videl à cause d'un malentendu. Les cours débutent dans deux semaines et il doit faire vite pour accomplir sa mission et mettre les criminels derrière les barreaux. Entre le secondaire,l'excursion des élèves à la Capsule Corporation et son rôle de prince, Ils sauront contre leur grée, qu'il est difficile de qualifier l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur:Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Dans cette Histoire, Gohan est OOC.

Chapitre1 :

Gohan regarda d'un œil mauvais la bâtisse qui s'élevait au dessus de lui. Il vit un homme vêtu d'un costume noir ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'adresser à lui.

-Veuillez entrer monsieur, Mister SATAN vous attend dans le salon.

Gohan suivit les instructions du majordome et pénétra le vaste hall d'entée de la résidence d'Hercule. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Lui-même ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à faire cela un jour.

Voilà sept longues années que Cell était mort. Sept années qu'Hercule avait prétendu avoir vaincu le monstre qui terrorisait tout le monde. Sept années qu'il s'était foutu dans cette foutue royauté grâce à son adorable grand-père et voilà qu'il était puni à cause d'une stupide blague de ses stupides amis aussi bourrés de frics les uns que les autres. Mais quand même son père aurait pu trouver moins pire comme punition. Mais bien sûr son père qui avait trouvé sa mémoire typiquement sayainne après être revenu sur terre à la fin du Cell Game avait eu l'excellente idée de le fourrer dans cette histoire peu commune. Il était un prince tout de même et un prince n'avait pas à faire une punition même s'il avait tort. Si?

Ouais mais maintenant qu'il était enfoncé dans la boue jusqu'au cou il ferait avec. Pour le moment il ferait comme l'avaient décidés ses parents. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme si il avait le choix.

On le fit entrer dans le salon où il vit le dénommé Hercule avec sa coupe affro bizzare, assit dans son divan face à sa télévision écran plasma sirotant son vin.

- Mister SATAN, votre invité vient d'arriver, annonça le majordome avant de se retirer.

Hercule se retourna vers lui et se figea quelques secondes.

- C'est quoi ça ? attaqua-t-il

L'envie de pleurer traversa l'esprit de Gohan quelques secondes puis il soupira de lassitude.

- Mister SATAN, je suis l'agent envoyé par la Capsule Corporation©, Informa tranquillement Gohan.

- Tu te moque de moi petit ? ricana Hercule. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'envoi quelqu'un de qualifié pas un gamin qui de surcroit ne s'habille pas en costume cravate comme le font les professionnels.

Gohan regarda ses vêtements. Un short baggy beige à poche multiple et un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue et à rayures noirs sous un sweet à capuche beige à manche courte qui cachait la moitié de son visage avec l'insigne CC© sur le côté. Franchement, il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait.

- Sachez Mister SANTAN que CC© n'envoi que ses meilleurs agents puisqu'elle n'a que de meilleurs agents. Mais puisque vous insistez je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Hercule était tout de même surpris normalement la première chose que faisaient les jeunes c'était lui demander son orthographe.

- Bien alors petit montre moi ta carte de membre de la société.

Gohan s'approcha et la lui tendit. Hercule ne vit aucun nom sur la carte ni de photo. Juste un numéro d'immatriculation et l'inscription « Agent de la Capsule Corporation ».

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Fit Hercule menaçant.

Gohan soupira encore une fois puis déclara :

- C'est une carte électronique. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la toucher.

- Fait voir ! dit Hercule en lui prenant la carte des mains.

Il inspecta la carte qui dès qu'il l'avait touché ne présentait plus aucune inscription sur elle.

- Bien petit, je te crois maintenant. Juste que je doute que tu sois assez fort pour le travail que j'ai à te confier. J'ai déjà tout réglé avec Madame Brief sur 3900000€.

Gohan riait silencieusement. Les affaires de ce genre n'avaient jamais dépassés 2000000€ avec Bulma en un mois et il n'avait que deux semaines pour régler le problème. Elle voulait vraiment le ruiner, la joie.

- Qui dois-je protéger ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma Fille.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

- Qui dois-je protéger ? Demanda-t-il.

Ma fille.

Il eu un blanc. Mais bien entendu il aurait pu deviner.

Gohan savait que ce qu'il avait à faire devait être important vu la somme qu'Hercule avait payé, mais Bulma ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait jouer à la baby-sitter pendant deux semaines. Quelle injustice ! Pourquoi il a fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Il n'avait rien fait de grave Nom de Dieu. Il n'avait fait que mettre quelques goutes de colorant rose fluo dans les cheveux de ses parents. Et un seau d'eau au réveil n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Si ?

- Assied toi petit, dit Hercule en lui montrant le fauteuil de droite.

Gohan s'assit et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Videl à un emploi du temps très chargé même pendant l'été. L'année scolaire prochaine c'est dans deux semaines, elle commence la terminale en Gestion d'entreprise.

Donc elle devait avoir à peu près son âge il n'aurait pas à se fatiguer. Mais en même temps c'était de la fille d'Hercule qu'on parlait…

- Qui lui en veut ? Demanda-il sous un ton qui faisait comprendre qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est souvent sujet d'agression ou de kidnapping vu quelle est ma fille.

- Je vois… SATAN CITY n'est pas réputée pour être très sécurisée. Il y a trop de malfrat dans votre ville Mister SATAN…

Gohan était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un seul même réseau criminel et qu'il y avait surement un parrain qui organisait tous ces trafics. Pour une ville aussi petite il ne pourrait pas y avoir plusieurs chefs à la tête des magouilles. Sinon la guerre des gangs aurait eu lieu il y à longtemps. Ils en veulent à la fortune d'Hercule et c'est quand même étrange que ce soit maintenant qu'il se rend compte du danger qu'il fait courir à sa fille.

- Puis-je avoir une photo de votre fille ? demanda Gohan.

- Tu veux faire quoi avec la photo de ma fille, petit?

Gohan regarda Hercule comme s'il n'y avait pas plus idiot que lui.

- Cela me permettra de la reconnaitre si je la voyait. Elle est très discrète votre fille vous savez?

- Ah ok la voici, répondit Hercule en sortant une photo de videl de la poche intérieure de son costume de combat.

Gohan prit la photo et l'observa. Elle était très jolie pour être la fille d'un mec complètement paranoïaque.

- Hn. je vais y aller. Elle est où en ce moment ? fit Gohan sur un ton désintéressé en rangeant la photo dans sa poche.

- Près du central parc au Mason's Studio. Au fait Petit, pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas très emballé par l'idée d'être le garde du corps de ma fille Videl?

_Au moins il n'est pas complètement bête_. Pensa Gohan.

- Ou bien tu espérais que je ne m'aperçoive pas du fait que tu es fan de moi et tu fais semblant de ne pas vouloir t'occuper de ma fille chérie pour monter dans mon estime? Tu as du cran Petit pour avoir résisté jusqu'ici à la tentation de me demander mon orthographe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas gamin je vais te la donner. HAHAHA.

_Non j'avais complètement tort sur ce coup la. Ce gars est définitivement un taré complet_.

- Bien sûr Mister SATAN fit Gohan avec un petit rire en joignant ses deux mains. Que vous êtes intelligent j'en suis sidéré !

Le pire c'était qu'il paraissait sincère.

- Bon tiens la voilà.

Gohan prit l'orthographe juste pour ne pas vexer celui qui prétendait être le sauveur du Cell Game. Il la donnerait à un enfant dans la rue.

Il se retourna prêt à partir puis s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

- Une dernière chose Mister SATAN, cessez de m'appeler « petit ».

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'immeuble portant l'inscription « Mason's studio ». Il allait bientôt être midi donc il allait attendre la sortie des employés et en plus il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur ce studio. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable écran tactile et chercha les informations nécessaires sur internet. Il s'agissait d'une entreprise qui réunissait les passionnés de l'art : dessin, chant, danse et autres. Elle est dirigé par Mason Saruna une femme ayant fait sa carrière dans la danse classique. Il leva son regard et rangea son appareil dans la poche de son short. Intéressant. Donc la fille d'Hercule était intéressée par l'art.

La porte du studio faite de bois s'ouvrit laissant sortir plusieurs personnes. Il tenta de la repérer et ce n'était pas très difficile parmi toutes ces personnes âgées. Quelques instants après, il la vit, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un sweet à capuche noir et blanc lui couvrant la partie supérieure du visage. Elle portait de lunettes de soleil. La combinaison adéquate pour ne pas être reconnue. Seulement ça ne marche plus de nos jours. De plus son Ki était plus élevé que la normale. Il soupira et enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha derrière elle.

-Videl SATAN ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui sursauta légèrement en se retournant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Videl regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, l'air vraiment très embêtée.

- Qui es-tu toi et que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle si calmement que le demi-Saïyen en eu presque peur… Presque.

- Oh moi ? Fit Gohan de sa voix calme et ennuyée, en se montrant du pouce. Je suis ton garde du corps.

Elle le regarda un instant puis se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle ? demanda-t-il vexé qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

- Non mais je te crois. Mon père m'a prévenu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui m'attendrait à la sortie. Néanmoins je m'attendais à voir un homme de la quarantaine en costume-cravate comme on les voit dans les films. Permets-moi cependant de vérifier ta carte de membre.

Gohan la lui tendit.

- Je suis un agent du Département de Défense de la Capsule Corporation©.

Il la vit observer la carte avant de la lui prendre des mains.

- Une carte électronique, je vois. Mais ça ne me dit pas vraiment qui tu es.

Elle lui remit la carte.

- Tu sais, une carte qui n'a ni photo ni nom, je peux en faire moi aussi. Et si c'est pour quelque chose du genre me prendre en otage, franchement, tu perds ton temps.

Il en resta bouche bée un court instant, puis soupira. Cette fille était… Elle était … entrain de lui faire perdre son temps. Il la vit se retourner et se mettre à partir.

- Attends ! lui lança le jeune homme en se mettant devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Tu m'a dis que ton père t'avais déjà annoncé que je serais là. Alors pourquoi tu fais la têtue ?

- De un je ne suis pas têtue. De deux je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Et de trois je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux. D'accord tu es mon garde du corps, mais crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser me suivre partout ?

Elle avait parlé très lentement pour bien lui faire comprendre la situation. Il se sentit soudain très lasse.

- Par Dieu, je n'ai pas encore commencé mais je suis déjà fatigué, se plaignit le jeune Saïyen.

- Si je te fatigue autant, tu n'a qu'a rentrer chez toi et me laisser en paix. Je n'ai jamais supporté que quelqu'un que je ne connaisse pas me suive, lui cracha-t-elle en l'écartant pour passer devant lui.

Il fut très étonné qu'elle soit tout-à-coup si agressive mais ne laissa rien paraitre pour autant. Il comprenait très bien ce sentiment. Lorsqu'il était entré ans le Royaume du Bœuf à onze ans, la première chose que son grand-père lui avait fait, c'était de lui donner un Professeur qui avait eu pour ordre de ne pas le lâcher sous aucun prétexte. C'était devenu agaçant à la longue. Mais pour lui c'était différent parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit initié aux manières princières. Ce qui bien évidement avait été un désastre. Du moins au début.

Il marcha à côté d'elle décidé à accomplir le travail pour lequel il avait été payé.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire…, commença-il maladroitement

La jeune fille ne lui adressait aucun regard, visiblement contrariée.

- Ton père à payé une fortune en m'engageant tu sais ? poursuivit-il décidé à lui faire entendre raison.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, s'arrêtant par la même occasion.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire s'il préfère perdre son argent pour quelque chose d'inutile au lieu de s'occuper de sa ville, lui cria-t-elle avant de s'engager dans la rue à sa droite.

- Pardon ? Tu te trouve inutile ? Tu devrais pourtant le remer…

Gohan se figea lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feux à proximité de là ou ils étaient. Il leva son regard dans la rue et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Devant l'immeuble qui représentait la Banque de Satan City, se tenait un groupe de 5 malfrats armés, qui tiraient sans aucune hésitation sur les policiers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière leurs véhicules de service. Seuls quelques personnes avaient eu le courage ou plutôt l'inconscience d'assister à la scène. Parmi ces personnes se tenaient les journalistes qui, bien évidement, ne manquaient jamais l'occasion pour avoir leur scoop de la semaine. Oh là là ces journalistes ! Ils préféreraient mille fois se faire tuer une balle dans la tête que de ne rien apporter d'alléchant pour la semaine. Parfois, Gohan se disait qu'en tant qu'espions, ce sont les plus doués.

- La police de Satan City n'a plus aucune valeur aujourd'hui. C'est à croire qu'ils ne passent plus d'examen de sélection, dit Videl à ses côtés, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- C'est toujours comme ça ici ?

- Oui. C'est tout le temps ainsi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça… Mais pour cela, c'est leur Chef qu'il faut taquer.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu pense qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça ?

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'a une question. Videl se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ce garçon se doutait-il de quelque chose ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Videl lança un regard imperceptible au jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il avait parlé comme si s'était évident que tous ces malfrats faisaient partie du même réseau criminel. Comment quelqu'un qui était censé n'être venu qu'aujourd'hui à Satan City pouvait tirer de telles conclusions. Ce garçon était sûrement très observateur et avait le sens de l'analyse très poussé. Il faudra qu'elle réfléchisse mieux la prochaine fois avant de parler.

- Bon tu ne compte pas t'attarder ici n'est-ce pas ? lui lança son nouveau garde du corps.

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'aimerais aider, répliqua-t-elle

- Ah… Et tu sais te battre peut être? demanda-t-il en mettant ses deux mains dans ses poches.

- Bien sûr que non sombre idiot, tu crois que mon père aurait prit la peine de me trouver un garde du corps si je savais me battre ? répondit sèchement Videl.

Gohan ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de la regarder en biais, essayant de desceller quelque chose en elle. Il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui mentait. Son Ki était supérieure à la normale alors qu'elle n'était pas entrain de se battre. Alors, qu'en serait-t-il de lorsqu'elle se mettrait sérieusement à se battre ? Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle cherchait à lui cacher la vérité. A moins que ce ne soit pas à lui seule qu'elle essaie de cacher la vérité.

- Alors comment comptes-tu les aider ? vas' y dis moi, continua le jeune Saïyen comme si de rien était, Je suis sûr que tu me feras part de ton génie.

Videl sentit bien qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et elle détestait ça.

- J'espérais juste que _Toi_, tu fasses quelque chose.

Il la regarda comme si elle délirait complètement.

- Je suis _ton_ garde du corps pas le leurs je te signale. Et en plus, on ne m'a pas payé pour ça, ricana Gohan presque sarcastique. Je te propose plutôt qu'on trouve un endroit pour discuter tranquillement de ton emploi du temps, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Videl ne lui répondit pas mais se remit à marcher. Quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils atteignirent un petit salon de thé dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement et commandèrent à boire. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux. Gohan ne se sentait pas très fière de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Lui aussi il aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose mais cela voudra dire qu'il… qu'il quoi au juste ? Qu'il aurait montré sa force? Aurait-t-il préféré que des gens meurent au lieu de les aider tout ça parce qu'il tenait à son identité? Il eut honte de lui et se promis qu'il ferait quelque chose la prochaine fois. Il évita de croiser le regard de Videl. Elle devait sûrement être contrariée.

La serveuse leur apporta du café et un croissant pour chacun et repartit.

- Ecoute, je … , commença le grand brun alors qu'il fixait sa tasse de café. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, finit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille leva un instant son regard vers lui et soupira.

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'avais pas à te forcer de faire ce genre de chose. Tu aurais pu être blessé ou autre par ma faute. Tu n'as pas été engagé pour ça alors je comprends que tu pourrais perdre ton travail si tu ne respecte pas ton contrat.

Gohan releva finalement ses yeux de la tasse et remarqua que la jeune fille avait retiré ses lunettes et sa capuche. Il remarqua qu'elle était bien plus jolie que sur la photo. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient alors qu'elle portait sa tasse à ses lèvres. Gohan ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder.

- Tu voulais mon emploi du temps ? rappela-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- En fait oui, acquiesça-t-il de sa voix calme qu'il adoptait quand un sujet l'ennuyait profondément, pour savoir quand il faut que je sois là, quand tu quitte ta maison. Je suis censé t'accompagner partout. A moins bien sûr, que tu préfère que je dorme chez toi…

- Tu as quelque chose pour noter ? questionna la jeune fille, ignorant superbement la dernière proposition du jeune homme.

- Non, c'est bon vas' y je vais retenir.

Videl fronça les sourcils. Bah il se prenait pour un génie ou quoi ?

- Très bien comme tu veux ajouta-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. Donc, je suis au « Mason's studio » de huit heures à midi. Mais pour être à l'heure, je quitte vite la maison car cela me prend au moins quinze minutes en voiture avant d'arriver. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je quitte la maison sans toi il va falloir que tu sois là au plus tard à sept heures quarante-cinq tu as compris ?

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, marmonna-t-il

- Ensuite, poursuivit Videl comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, j'ai une pause de trente minutes puis je repars au studio et je finis à quatorze heures. Puis après, ça dépends pour l'après midi. Soit je vais voir mes amis et je repars à la maison à dix-huit heures, soit je reste chez eux jusqu'au petit matin. Mais dans les deux cas, rassure-toi, je te préviendrais à l'avance.

Elle finit en mordant dans un petit bout de croissant.

- Dis-moi, commença Gohan après un bref silence, pour tes agresseurs… ton père m'a dit que tu es souvent sujet de ce genre de choses ?

- Oh, eux ?dit-elle d'une voix presque audible, Ils n'ont fait que proférer des menaces…

- Ne ment pas Videl, je suis sérieux.

Elle fut surprise par le ton qui légèrement froid qu'il avait employé.

- Ils sont dangereux, très dangereux… avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête vers sa tasse à présent vide. Ils ont plusieurs fois essayés de me prendre en otage pour faire payer mon père. Mais j'ai un ami qui sais bien se défendre, on est souvent ensemble. La fois où ils ont vraiment réussi, j'ai bien fallit y passer. Je me demande pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive… je veux dire, mon père n'est pas le plus riche. Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu à la télévision que le fils de Bulma Brief a été pris en otage ?

Gohan sourit légèrement à la question.

- Il ne sort presque jamais seul de chez lui. répondit-il lentement. Soit il est avec son père soit avec sa mère. Ou quelqu'un d 'autre de plus âgée.

- Mais c'est un enfant, c'est compréhensible. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon père m'accompagne là où je vais ce serait ridicule à mon âge.

- C'est pour ça qu'il te faut un garde du corps. Ajouta simplement Gohan comme si c'était une évidence.

- J'ai compris ça ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il n'y a pas ces genres de tentative sur le fils des Brief.

Gohan soupira.

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Pour commencer, City Ouest est une zone résidentielle. Puisque c'est une ville où la plupart des habitants sont riches, tout autour, il y a des gardes qui sont postés pour ne laisser entre personne. Grâce aux policiers, qui je dois dire, n'ont rien à envier à la police de Satan City, tout malfrat prit sur les faits est aussitôt banni de la ville, sans possibilité de revenir. Et la zone où se trouve la maison des Brief est absolument impossible à franchir parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Bulma Brief est une grande scientifique hum? Alors, penses-tu vraiment que le petit soit un jour prit en otage ?

Videl n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que, étant une ville habitée uniquement par les riches, City Ouest soit complètement inaccessible aux brigands. Non seulement c'était la ville qui avait le plus de ressources, mais en plus, les habitations étaient dotées d'un système sophistiqué d'anti-intrus. C'était véritablement la ville parfaite pour une vie tranquille puisque les paparazis y sont rarement admis.

- C'est parce que tu travaille là bas que tu connais tout ça ou il y a autre chose ? demanda-elle au jeune homme assit en face d'elle.

Elle le vit faire un sourire mesquin puis se pencher doucement par-dessus la table pour être plus proche d'elle.

- Dis-moi Videl, murmura-t-il essaierais tu de me retirer des informations sur la ville de l'Ouest ? Tu sais parfaitement que ces informations sont tenues secrètes hein? Ca ne marche pas avec moi.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise en un petit rire quand il la vit pâlir… Videl était une fille assez ... interresante...

* * *

><p>Nda: C'est la fin du quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Videl soupira. Ce garçon avait vraiment une attitude bizarre. Il se méfiait d'elle. C'était comme s'il avait prévu à l'avance ce qu'elle allait poser comme question et l'avait mise en garde qu'il ne répondrait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va chercher là, répondit-elle calmement. Je ne cherche pas à te tirer des informations secrètes sur City Ouest, Je trouve juste que c'est une ville magnifique et je m'y intéresse c'est tout.

- Ouais, fit Gohan pas très convaincu.

Ils se levèrent pour aller payer l'addition puis sortirent dans la rue.

- Maintenant où comptes-tu aller? demanda Gohan alors qu'ils marchaient. Il ne te reste que 10 minutes avant de retourner à ton Studio.

- Je vais retourner au studio maintenant puisqu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Il lui lança un regard.

- J'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme boulot là bas ?

Il vit qu'elle sembla hésiter.

- Je …

Soudain, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre. Gohan se tourna vers le bruit à sa droite et remarqua qu'une voiture noire en verres fumés fonçait droit sur eux à vive allure. Il prit rapidement Videl par la main et la fit monter sur le trottoir la faisant sortir du champ d'attaque de la voiture. Le toit de la voiture s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un homme masqué qui tenait une mitraillette dirigée dans leur direction. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il prit la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui par la taille et plongea derrière une grande poubelle en métal qui se touvait à proximité tandis que des coups de feu retentissaient derrière eux. Lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent et il vit alors la voiture déraper avec une précision hallucinante et éviter soigneusement la collision avec le bord du trottoir puis repartir à grande vitesse comme elle était arrivée.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Gohan ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- C'est ce que j'appelle une tentative d'assassinat, murmura le demi-Saïyen. La voiture n'avait pas de numéro d'immatriculation. Ils ne sont pas idiots.

Il remarqua que Videl tremblait légèrement à ses côtés, encore sous le choc.

- Tu devrais plutôt renter à la maison, dit-il à la jeune fille. Tu appelera l'agence pour leur dire que tu ne sera pas là cet après midi.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Videl, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. C'était un ordre. De toute manière j'ai quelques questions à poser à ton père. J'ai la légère impression qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

Elle ne répondit pas et avait le regard dans le vide. Gohan remarqua qu'il y avait quelques personnes dans la rue et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, les journalistes vont bientôt arriver. Il sortit sa boite à capsule et prit celle qui portait le numéro 4 qu'il décapsula, faisant apparaitre une voiture de sport rouge et noire.

* * *

><p>*DBZ*<p>

* * *

><p>Loin de là, dans une pièce à moitié éclairée se tenait un homme opulent assis dans son bureau fumant son cigare.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu n'as pas réussis à avoir la fille ? cracha-t-il à l'adresse de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Non Monsieur. Elle était accompagnée aujourd'hui et c'est le garçon qui la sauvé, répondit une voix apeurée

- Un garçon tu dis ? Est-ce le blond de la fois passée ?

- Non c'était un autre, Monsieur Lee. je n'ai pas pu voir son visage.

Mr Lee s'adossa contre son fauteuil et écrasa les restes de son cigare dans le cendrier.

- Cela va être plus difficile que je ne le croyais dit-il en s'adressant à lui même… Sylver, appelle-moi Dyvan.

- Oui, tout de suite, répondit ledit Sylver en partant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme élancé entra dans la pièce. Il n'était pas costaud mais semblait être doté d'une agilité sans faille.

- Je veux que tu suives Videl Satan. Si tu voix un garçon ou quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagner, fait tout pour découvrir son identité et tout ce qui peut le faire couler. Nous en aurions besoins en temps voulu. Je ne veux que personne se mette à travers de ma route. Et surtout tâche de ne pas te faire prendre ou sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attends. Tu peux te retirer.

- Bien Monsieur Lee.

* * *

><p>*DBZ*<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le vaste salon. Hercule se trouvait face à la télévision dans le divan tandis que les deux autres se trouvaient face à face, de part et d'autre de la table basse.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Hercule au jeune Saïyen.

- La vérité, répondit Gohan en gardant son calme.

Pour lui, c'était comme si Hercule se jouait de lui. Comme s'il n'était qu'un pion sur une table de jeu. L'envoyer protéger sa fille en sachant très bien que celle-ci était en danger de mort. Il aurait du le prévenir plutôt. Mais non il n'avait pas été prit au sérieux vu qu'il était jeune.

- De quelle vérité parles-tu ?

- Ce n'est surement pas un hasard si certaines personnes en veulent à votre fille. Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir me dire dans quoi vous vous êtes fourré pour qu'ils soient forcés de lui tirer dessus en pleine rue.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, protesta le Champion. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça fais ce qu'on attends de toi. J'ai payé pour que tu protège Videl pas pour que tu fouine dans mes affaires.

- Justement ce sont vos affaires qui sont dangereuses et si vous voulez que j'en vienne à bout, il faudra me donner les informations nécessaires, exigea le mi-Saïyen. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore dix-huit ans mais je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai grandis dans un milieu où il falait se battre pour suivivre alors ne dites pas vouloir me donner une leçon de morale parceque là, c'est la vie de votre fille qui est en jeu.

Là oui Gohan en avait eu assez. Il avait craqué. Cet homme le poussait vraiment à bout. Non mais quel con cet Hercule. Tout d'abord il engageait un garde du corps, et ensuite il ne voulait pas que celui-ci ait des détails sur l'affaire tout en sachant pertinement que c'est cela qui alait l'aider. Il n'en avait plus qu'assez de cette histoire et jura de ne plus jamais tenter ses inventions sur ses parents.

Hercule resta pantois un moment.

- Tu as probablement raison j'aurais du te dire la vérité dès le début, dit-il. Si Videl s'était faite enlevée ce n'était pas vraiment pour mon argent. Cela a commencé il y a près de trois semaines.

La concernée leva un regard interrogateur vers son père.

- Un entrepreneur nommé Raasal était venu me voir pour me proposer de m'associer à lui pour le financement d'un projet qu'il avait en cours. Mais voilà arrivé dans son bureau, alors qu'il n'était pas là, j'ai fouillé ses placards parceque je n'avais aucune confiance en lui. C''est ainsi que je suis tombé sur un dossier concernant des trafics de tout genre. Je me suis emparé du dossier et j'ai filé avec l'intention de le montrer à la police mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, j'ai appris qu'il détenait Videl et que si je faisais une erreur, il allait la tuer. Je lui ai rendu le document mais j'ai pu entre temps faire des copies. Je ne sais pas comment il a su pour les copies mais il m'a dit qu'il a un espion dans la police et que si jamais le dossier tombait entre les mains des forces de l'ordre il allait nous tuer.

Gohan soupira de lassitude. Voici une histoire compliquée. Il était sûr que Raasal n'était pas le vrai nom du soi-disant entrepreneur et qu'il fallait ruser pour savoir qui c'est.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait des noms sur les dossiers que vous avez pris ? Demanda-il à Hercule

- Oui mais tous étaient codés.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Vu comme cela, ce ne sera pas facile. Et après ce qui c'est passé cet après midi, il était certain que les concernés voudraient prendre leur dispositions pour ne plus avoir aucun problème. Voire, ils allaient les faire suivre. Il va falloir agir avec diplomatie.

* * *

><p>j'avoue que cela m'a pris du temps avant de poster ce chapitre. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'espère que mon cerveau ne va pas griller à force...<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A la prochaine pour le sixième chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon pour cet énorme retard. Ce n'était pas vraiment une panne d'inspiration puisque j'ai déjà tout le scénario en tête. Je ne savais tout juste pas comment l'écrire de manière correcte. Et puis comme plusieurs mois sont passés, mon style d'écriture a un peu changé également. En plus j'ai eu l'inconscience de faire une double inscription à l'université donc…

J'espère tout de même que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre 6.

* * *

><p>*DBZ*<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivé à la maison Capsule, Gohan se dirigea sans préambule vers sa chambre. Pour le moment, il ne voulait parler à personne et voulait juste élucider l'affaire qui le tracassait. Pendant tout son trajet, de la maison de Videl à la capsule, il avait beaucoup réfléchit et était arrivé à une conclusion : Il y avait deux gangs différents dans le coup. Hercule lui avait dit qu'ils n'agiraient pas tant que la police n'en savait rien. Voilà que ceux qu'il à rencontré cet après midi étaient déterminés à les assassiner. Le dénommé Raasal ne pouvait pas risque de faire cela puisque de toute évidence, Hercule n'avait pas remit les copies. Alors cela voudrait forcément dire que quelqu'un d'autre en voulait à la vie de videl. Mais tout ceci pourrait bien être un piège pour qu'ils pensent qu'il s'agit de deux groupes différents. Parce que Satan City n'était pas une ville très grande après tout.<p>

Si Seulement Bulma pouvait lui permettre d'utiliser ses capacités pour régler l'affaire, il aurait suivit ces personnes cet après et les aurait détruit à sa manière. Mais non elle ne voulait pas.

-Gohan tu es là ?

Il grogna lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa marraine. Il se retourna et descendit les escaliers qu'il venait à peine de monter. Il la vit qui fermait la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-Oui je viens de rentrer, répondit-il simplement en faisant la moue.

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire, lui lança Bulma.

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux pour ça !

-Ecoute Gohan, soupira-t-elle en avançant vers la salle à manger alors que le jeune homme la suivait, Tes parents avaient raison. Il te fallait une leçon. On ne fait pas voyager ses parents à l'autre bout de la planète juste pour le fun Surtout après avoir colorié leurs cheveux en rose et on ne réveille pas son frère avec un sceau d'eau !

-Je le sais mais c'était trop tentant, se justifia le jeune Saïyen. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai vu mes parents s'amuser ensemble alors j'ai fait croire qu'ils on gagné à un jeu qui les faisait voyager. Tu sais qu'autrement, ils n'auraient jamais accepté. J'ai quand même dit après que c'était moi.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait si cela leur avait permit de prendre du bon temps ensemble même si c'était pour quelques jours. Mais Bulma savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler au gens. Et ses parents aussi le savaient. A part Seruto, Keira et Izumo, il ne fréquentait pas vraiment les jeunes de son âge et ce n'était pas pour s'en plaindre.

-Plus vite tu auras terminé avec cette histoire, plus vite tu continueras le projet, fit-elle comprendre.

-Mais tu m'as muté dans un autre secteur !, se plaignit-il en lui jetant un regard chargé de reproche.

-Juste le temps d'une affaire et après tu reprends là où tu en étais. Et puis si ça peut te soulager j'ai fais croire que tu étais en congé de trois semaines.

Le demi-Saïyen arqua un sourcil

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, annonça-t-il plus calmement.

-Je ne suis pas sadique non plus, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté voyons!, lui répondit Gohan un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

Il évita machinalement le couteau qui vola vers lui et s'assit sur une chaise, à la suite de Bulma.

-Si tu veux que je fasse vite pourquoi ne pas me permettre d'utiliser mes pouvoir ? Je me ferais discrets promis.

Elle poussa un autre soupire Ce garçon était impossible. Il ne lâchait donc jamais l'affaire ?

-Gohan tu sais bien. Notre Département de protection est en relation avec le gouvernement et c'est là bas que nous envoyons nos rapports. Si tu veux éviter de devenir le nouveau cobaye de la science il faudrait que tu évites cela avec eux.

-Cobaye de la science tu dis ?, fit Gohan faussement innocent, c'est pas déjà ce que tu fais avec moi ?

Elle parut outrée.

-Jeune homme, je te signale qu'en ce bas monde je suis la seule à être en mesure de vous soigner toi et ta race, en cas de maladie !

Il grimaça mais n'ajouta rien à propos.

-Je ne veux pas utiliser des armes.

-Ce serait honteux pour un artiste martial tel que toi. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit-elle simplement. Et les armes blanches alors ? Tu pourrais bien te servir d'un katana.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-J'ai pas envie de faire un bain de sang non plus.

Végéta et Trunks vinrent se joindre à eux. Apparemment ils venaient de finir leurs entrainements et avaient pris une douche. Gohan regarda sa montre. Dix-neuf heures vingt six. Ils allaient bientôt être servis. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était déjà avancée. Ce qui signifie qu'il avait prit près de deux heures à réfléchir avant d'arriver à la maison. Cette histoire le taraudait et il avait l'impression que Videl ne lui disait pas tout. La jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose à coups sûr !

-Bonsoir Végéta, Trunks, salua-il.

Un grognement du Saïyen lui répondit tandis que son fils le saluait gaiement et s'empressait de lui narrer son entrainement.

Après le dîner, il regagna sa chambre voulant à tout prix prendre sa douche. Après cela, il prit le combiné et entreprit d'appeler ses parents pour les saluer. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Leurs travail ne leurs permettait pas d'être absents très souvent et lui il ne pouvait les rejoindre que le week-end. Goten lui au moins venait souvent ici.

Après plusieurs minutes où il promis à sa mère qu'il se portait bien et affirma à son père qu'il poursuivait ses entraînements, il put raccrocher.

Il souffla puis se retourna dans son lit. Malgré les apparences cette affaire était à prendre avec délicatesse puisqu'elle concernait la mafia japonaise. Les Yakuza... Demain, il demanderait à Videl de si elle ne lui cachait rien. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache!

* * *

><p>*DBZ*<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que Videl était couchée dans sa chambre et observait paresseusement le plafond, tout en pensant à ce qui s'était passé cet après midi. Dire qu'elle était surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle était littéralement sidérée ! Donc ils voulaient vraiment l'assassiner… Elle pensait que j'étais juste une menace mais ils allaient vraiment le faire. Elle se sentait impuissante tout d'un coup. Pour une fois que les attaques étaient dirigées vers elle, elle avait peur. Après tout elle était un être humain elle aussi, elle pouvait ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Mais si elle devait agir il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle précipite tout. En fait son garde du corps avait raison, il va falloir agir prudemment. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.<p>

Son garde du corps. Erasa et Shapner avaient bien rit en apprenant ça. Pour le peu qu'elle avait vu, elle devait avouer qu'il était doué. Elle serait morte ce matin s'il n'avait pas été là. Un frisson la parcouru à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lâcher sa garde ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Elle rougit furieusement alors qu'une image lui venait à l'esprit. Il l'avait prit par la taille et l'avait serré contre lui de manière à ce qu'ils fassent dos à la poubelle. Cette grosse poubelle qui comme par hasard c'était retrouvé là et leur avait sauvé la vie. Et elle, quelle idiote, elle s'était accrochée à lui, le visage contre son torse. Il allait vraiment la prendre pour une chochotte. Et puis il avait cet air là… A la fois détendu et sûr de lui, presque ennuyé. Oh bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué, elle n'était pas aveugle non plus. Et ça le rendait tellement sexy ! Et sa voix… et cet air mystérieux qui suivait ses pas élégants…

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa et elle se ratatina dans sa couverture pour avoir pensé cela. C'était idiot, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle devenait stupide. En plus il était musclé. Finement mais musclé quand même. Elle rougit de plus belle pensant qu'elle devait sûrement faire une crise post-traumatique. Et c'est avec un sourire étrangement béat qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>*Dbz*<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan était allongé dans sa chambre, essayant désespérément de trouver le sommeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'image de videl lui venait si souvent à l'esprit quand il essayait d'avoir des pensées logiques. Et ça, c'était tout sauf logique. Il se sentait étrange depuis cet après midi et il savait que la jeune fille était la cause. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait fait une proposition du genre. Non sérieux comment il avait dit ça déjà ? « A moins bien sûr que tu veuille que je dorme chez toi ». Ca se disait ça à une fille ? A croire qu'elle lui faisait dire vraiment n'importe quoi. Et C'était cette sensation étrange qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne soit touchée par les bals.<p>

Il soupira et se tourna vers l'horloge. Deux heures trente six ? Déjà ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombrait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Gohan se réveilla, la première chose qu'il se demanda c'est comment cette fille avait fait pour se retrouver dans ses rêves. C'était seulement hier qu'il l'avait rencontré, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer Et il devait la rejoindre aujourd'hui également.<p>

Il se figea à cette pensée et leva lentement la tête vers l'horloge qui sembla soudain le narguer de ses aiguilles qui indiquaient Sept heures trente. Il souffla. Ok il était déjà en retard. Il jura fortement en repoussant ses draps puis se leva manquant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever aussi tard. Et voilà qu'il avait raté l'heure de son entraînement. Et en plus Videl allait vraiment s'énerver. Il sourit rien qu'à l'idée de la voir hors d'elle. Néanmoins, il essaya de se dépêcher. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire crier dessus.

Quelques quinze minutes plus tard, il était habillé et prêt, tout juste un tee-shirt bleu sur un jean noir. Il ne tarda pas à s'élancer du haut de sa fenêtre après avoir vérifié qu'il avait prit sa boite à capsule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sept heures cinquante minutes. Il accéléra son vol et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit sur l'immeuble de six étages en face de la résidence des Satan. Il sourit en voyant que Videl l'attendait déjà furieuse et faisait des cent pas dans le jardin. Il arrangea sa casquette, mit des lunettes de soleil qui étaient reliées à une oreillette.

Mine de rien, ces lunettes qui étaient conçu par Bulma elle-même, permettaient grâce à un logiciel inséré dans une puce d'avoir beaucoup d'information, que ce soit sur une personne ou un endroit. Il suffisait de prendre la personne ou l'endroit en photo grâce à la mini caméra qui était introduite dans la monture et le logiciel faisait son travail. Un vrai bijou !

Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le voir, il sauta en bas de l'immeuble et la seconde qui suivit, sonnait au portail. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille qui le dévisageait furieusement. Il sentait venir l'orage et il était sûr d'une chose, ça n'allait pas être bon pour lui.


	7. Chapter 7

J'avais écrit ce chapitre depuis longtemps déjà mais j'avais pas eu le temps de la poster. Merci pour les revews, ça me va droit au coeur.

* * *

><p>Malgré qu'il sentait sa fin approcher, -façon de parler évidemment-, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était ravissante avec ses cheveux lâchés, un jean et un top. Mais au lieu de crier sur lui comme il s'y attendait, elle se contenta de lui faire savoir qu'il était en retard, en le traitant au passage de fainéant et d'abruti.<p>

Videl aurait bien voulut lui hurler dessus mais elle devait avouer qu'il l'intimidait. Et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'y arriver. Avec ce qu'elle l'avait vu accomplir avec dextérité hier, elle ne pouvait que l'admirer. Même si pour rien au monde elle n'aurait dit ça. Si hier elle n'avait pu voir son visage, aujourd'hui il ne portait pas de capuche. Donc elle avait raison, il était vraiment jeune. La veille, elle hésitait encore mais là c'était un fait. Il devait juste être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ce qui était encore plus impressionnant sachant qu'il était garde du corps.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le réveil facile.

Quelle excuse ! Videl soupira. Voilà que cet étrange sentiment la prenait de nouveau. Elle essaya d'ignorer son cœur qui battait plus que d'habitude. Elle sentait la gêne envahir son esprit et détourna son regard.

-Parfait, dit-elle en essayant de paraître fâchée. Maintenant par ta faute je serais en retard.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire sortir une capsule de la boite. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle vit apparaître une grosse moto noire.

-Allez monte derrière moi, dit-il après s'être assit.

Il lui remit un casque et pendant qu'elle montait, mit le sien. Il actionna la moto sans bruit et avec étonnement, elle vit que l'arrière de la moto faisait sortir une vitre qui rejoignit le mini pare-brise de devant en formant un toit pour la moto.

-Cela empêchera le vent de faire pression sur nous, répondit-il à sa question muette. Maintenant, accroche-toi !

-Quoi ?!

Il démarra en trombe, obligeant la jeune fille à s'agripper violemment contre lui et le faisant sourire sournoisement. La moto prit alors de l'altitude et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les airs laissant Videl stupéfaite. Jetant un coup d'œil en bas, elle vit le paysage défiler à toute vitesse sous ses pieds. Elle ferma alors brusquement les yeux, peu habituée à ce genre de situation. Situation très gênante soit dite en passant car elle se retrouvait quand même collée à un garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quoique c'était vraiment le cas…

Ainsi était-elle dans ses pensées plus que douteuses lorsqu'elle se sentit descendre et quelques secondes plus tard, ils était en face du studio et il lui restait a peu près cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit huit heures. Elle descendit suivit de près par le jeune garçon qui capsula son véhicule. Il se tourna vers elle comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise qu'elle que chose, la voyant pencher légèrement sa tête de côté.

-Quand est-ce que tu me diras comment tu t'appelles ?, fit –elle intriguée.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, la perturbant légèrement au passage et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Peut-être… Lorsque je ne serais plus ton garde du corps, dit-il en faisant un petit sourire.

Elle rougit violemment et le poussa loin d'elle ne le faisant reculer que d'un pas, ce qui le fit légèrement rire. Elle entra précipitamment dans le studio, marmonnant des mots qu'il aurait voulut ne pas entendre. Il soupira et essaya de la rattraper. Il remarqua en rentrant que la salle d'accueil était presque vide à cette heure de la journée. Il repéra Videl qui empruntait un couloir à gauche de la salle et la rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Eh monsieur où allez-vous ainsi, cria la réceptionniste à son égard.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers celle qui l'avait interpellé. Cette dernière d'une quarantaine d'années s'approchait dangereusement de lui faisant claquer froidement sont talon contre le carreau qui recouvrait le sol.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ! claqua-t-elle, le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

Il allait prendre la parole lorsque Videl le devança.

-Il est avec moi, dit la jeune fille.

-Oh…, fit la dame qui sembla se calmer

-Excusez-moi madame, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, ma cliente allait m'échapper.

Videl tiqua alors que la dame en face d'eux semblait légèrement perdue par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

-Mon garde du corps, répondit évasement Videl en tournant les talons.

Il la suivit dans le couloir éclairé. Il la sentait furieuse contre lui mais ne dit rien de peur de dire encore une connerie. Les humains étaient trop compliqués. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par les bruits émanaient derrières les portes qu'ils dépassaient. De la musique ! Il n'entendait que très finement alors il devina que les salles devraient être insonorisées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille devant lui alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle du couloir, puis décida de lui poser la question qui le trottait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ?

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle du tac au tac sans se retourner.

Il se sentit froissé. Peu de personnes osaient lui parler de la sorte. Si elle savait qui il était, elle se prosternerait devant lui.

-Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'a suivit, tu pourrais bien m'attendre dehors non ?, demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

-Non…

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne vais quand même pas subir une tentative d'assassinat à l'intérieur du studio.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire comment faire mon travail, lui renvoya-t-il.

Elle ne répliqua pas, visiblement vexée, ouvrit soudainement la porte à leur droite et entra dans la salle, en prenant soin de lui claque la porte au nez. Dire qu'il était énervé était peu. Il allait littéralement exploser de colère. Comment osait-elle lui claquer la porte au nez. Même Vegeta ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Lui claquer la porte au nez. Comme s'il n'était rien. Il allait montrer à cette fillette qu'on ne le traitait pas un Sayen de la sorte. Il allait défoncer la porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plusieurs autres Ki dans la salle et qu'avec une entrée comme ça, il allait se rendre plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Il inspira fortement et relâcha sa respiration lentement avant d'ouvrir calmement la porte.

* * *

><p>Dans une cafeteria à de rues de là, un jeune homme prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné en regardant pensivement la rue par la fenêtre à sa droite. Vêtu d'un ensemble noir, sa capuche ne laissait que ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux d'un noir profond. De temps à temps, sa main droite tapait nerveusement contre le bois de la table. Il s'appelait Dyvan Makerty, espion spécialisé dans l'assassinat. On l'appelait l'insaisissable. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était son propre chef. Personne n'osait le contredire. Le respect ? La peur ? Peu importe. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, il n'avait encore jamais faillit à une seule mission et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Cheik Lee ne l'avait pas contacté depuis longtemps. Après tout il travaillait également avec la concurrence. L'espionnage était plutôt son milieu de prédilection. L'assassinait passait après.<p>

Il se leva et alla payer l'addition puis sortit de l'immeuble. Il restait encore un peu plus de trois heures avant qu'il ne rejoigne le studio pour la filature. Mais en entendant, il devrait joindre son patron pour l'informer de certaines choses.

Trente minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant l'homme en question qui était vêtu de son habituel costard bleu sombre. L'air glacial qui se dégageait de cet homme le ferait presque frissonner si lui-même n'était pas ainsi. Ce n'était pas de la peur mais plutôt, de l'appréhension. Cet homme était pour le moins, imprévisible.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Mr Lee. N'es-tu pas en mission ou il y a un problème ?

-Il semblerait que le garçon qui accompagne Videl soit un garde du corps, répondit-il simplement.

-Ha ha, elle s'est prit un garde du corps ?, rit il grassement. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Elle pense vraiment que c'est cela qui va m'arrêter ? Alors elle se trompe. Nous n'allons pas nous complique la tâche. Je veux que tu l'élimine. Ce n'est qu'un garde du corps après tout. Ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité. Tes méthodes sont bien plus concluantes que celle de mes hommes.

Un compliment ? Il n'en avait que faire.

-J'ai comme l'impression que ce garde provient de la capsule corporation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui utiliser une moto aérienne. Je n'en ai encore jamais vu et il n'y que les Brief pour défier ainsi les lois de la gravité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avons vu que des voiture capables de voler. J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est un produit de la Capsule Corp. De toute façon, il n'ya qu'elle pour faire des capsules. Si ce garde en possède, ça veut forcément dire qu'il a un lien étroit avec cette entreprise.

Il vit son patron se renfrogner. Ils n'avaient pas prévus cela.

-Ca va être plus compliqué que prévu…, murmura son Patron. Nous ne possédons par la technologie de la Capsule Corp et cela risque de devenir dangereux. Nous devons agir vite.

-Et Videl ? Vous voulez que je l'élimine ?

-Non. Après la tentative d'hier, j'ai décidé qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour voir sa défaite de ses propres yeux. Je me chargerais de faire disparaitre ses proches un à un et ce n'est qu'après cela que tu pourras le faire. Pour le moment, contente-toi de faire disparaître ce garde du corps. Et s'ils en prennent un autre, élimine-le. Elimine-les jusqu'au dernier. Mais soit sur tes gardes et montre-toi plus intelligent que lui.. Ces gens de la Capsule Corp ne prennent pas n'importe qui. Cette idiote s'est moquée de moi. Et elle va le payer… Cher.

-Qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour mériter à ce point votre courroux ?

-Quelque chose qu'elle va regretter.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs têtes étaient tournées vers lui et ce serait mentir s'il disait que ça ne le gênait pas. Il venait tout de même de pénétrer dans une salle où il n'avait pas été invité. Salle qui au passage ressemblait plus a un salon qu'à autre chose. Quatre jeunes, y comprit Videl étaient assit autour d'une table basse, à même le sol, laissant les fauteuils et divans vides derrières eux. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles de papier sur la table et tous tenaient un crayon en main. Videl était la seule fille avec trois garçons. D'ailleurs ceux-ci le regardait curieusement alors que Videl avait légèrement détourné la tête. Il fut néanmoins surprit quand il vit un homme d'un âge assez avancé venir vers lui en souriant.<p>

-Bonjour jeune homme vous devez être le garde du corps dont nous a parlé Videl. Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour ce métier ?

Il eut un blanc. Qu'il était directe cet homme.

-Je me présente, Fukashi Maiko le représentant de cette section. Videl nous a prévenu de votre arrivée.

Il conduisit Gohan vers les autres et ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils autours des jeunes autres. Videl était en face de lui, mais ne levait aucunement son regard vers celui qui semblait être son garde. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir répondu aussi froidement. Lui aussi n'aurait pas aimé être suivit ainsi à longueur de journée. Il laissa passer un soupir imperceptible. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir occuper son temps lorsque Fukashi reprit la parole.

-Videl vous a dit ce qui se passe ici ?

Il fit non de la tête. L'homme rit doucement et désigna les jeunes devant lui d'un grand geste de la main.

-Eh bien vous avez devant vous nos plus jeune mangaka, sourit-il fièrement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Maintenant vous savez ce que fait Videl là.<p>

Maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer. La mafia japonaise est impliquée et il semblerait que Videl cache des choses. L'espion réussira-t-il ce pour quoi il a été engagé?

Que de questions!

Nous en saurons certainement plus dans le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt!


End file.
